Kocakarı ile Ömer - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
thumb|300px|right|kocakarı ile ömer - mehmet akif ersoy- safahat - yusuf ziya özkan - Haklısın, yalnız, Zavallının işi pek çok zaman bulup gelemez; Gidip de söylememişsen ne haldesin bilemez. - Niçin hilâfeti vaktiyle eylemişti kabûl? Sonunda böyle çürük özrü kim sayar makbûl? Zavallının işi çokmuş!... Nedir, muhârebe mi? İşitme sen de civârında inleyen elemi, Medîne halkını üryan bırak, Mısır'da dolaş... "Gazâ! Gazâ!" diye git, soy cihânı, gel paylaş! Çocukların bu sefer yükselince feryâdı, Kadın, tehevvürü artık cünûna vardırdı; - Şu nevhalar ki çıkar tâ bulutların içine, Ömer! Savâik-i tel'în olur, iner tepene! Yetîmin âhını yağmur duâsı zannetme: O sayha ra'd-ı kazâdır ki gönderir ademe! - Açız! Açız! Bize bir lokma olsun ekmek ver... - Susundu yavrularım, işte oldu, şimdi pişer! Gidip de söyliyeyim hâ?.. Dilencilik yapamam! Ömer de kim? Benim ondan kerîm adamdı babam, Ölür de yüz suyu dökmem sizin Halîfenize!.. Ömer vuruldu bu son sözle... - Haklısın, teyze! Avut çocukları, ben şimdicek gider gelirim. ---- Halîfe önde, bitik suçlu, münfa'il, nâdim; Ben arkasında, perîşan, çadırdan ayrıldık. Sabâha karşı biraz başlamıştı aydınlık. Köyün köpekleri ejder misâli saldırıyor, Bırakmıyor bizi yoldan, fakat kim aldırıyor! Medîne'nin dalarak münhanî sokaklarına; Dönüp dönüp hele geldik zahîre anbarına. Halîfe girdi açıp, ben de girdim emriyle. Arandı her yeri, bir mum yakıp ale'l-acele. - Şu tek çuval unu gördün ya! Haydi yükle bana; Bu testi yağ doludur, elverir o yük de sana. Çuval Halîfe'de, yağ bende, çıktık anbardan; Kilitleyip geri döndük deminki yollardan. Mesâfe, baktım, uzun; yük yaman; Ömer yaralı; Dedim ki: - Ben götüreydim... Verir misin çuvalı? - Hayır, yorulsa değil, ölse yardım etme sakın: Vebâli kendine âiddir İbni Hattâb'ın. Kadın ne söyledi, Abbas, işitmedin mi demin? Yarın huzûr-i İlâhide, kimseler, Ömer'in Şerîk-i haybeti olmaz, bugünlük olsa bile; Evet, hilâfeti yüklenmiyeydi vaktiyle. Kenâr-ı Dicle'de bir kurt aşırsa bir koyunu, Gelir de adl-i İlâhî sorar Ömer'den onu! Bir ihtiyar karı bî-kes kalır, Ömer mes'ûl! Yetîmi, girye-i hüsrân alır, Ömer mes'ûl! Bir âşiyân-ı sefâlet bakılmayıp göçse: Ömer kalır yine altında, hiç değil kimse! Zemîne gadr ile bir damla kan dökünce biri: O damla bir koca girdâb olur boğar Ömer'i! Ömer duyulmada her kalbin inkisârından; Ömer koğulmada her mâtemin civârından! Ömer Halîfe iken başka kim çıkar mes'ûl? Ömer ne yapsın, İlâhî, beşer zalûm ü cehûl! Ömer'den isteniyor beklenen Muhammed'den... Ömer! Ömer! Nasıl aldın bu bârı sırtına sen? - Sen almasan acaba kim gelip de senden iyi, İdâre eyliyecek düştüğün bu ma'rekeyi? Evet, adâleti "mutlak" hayâl edersen eğer, Ömer değil ya ne olsan bırak ki hepsi heder! Beşer, adâleti "mutlak" tahayyül eylerse, Görür ümîdini mahkûm her zaman ye'se. Sen ey Ömer, ne meleksin, ne bir emîr-i zalûm... Fakat elinde ne var? Fıtraten beşer mazlûm! Görür bürûc-i semânın bütün sitâreleri, Zalâm içinde, yük altında inleyen Ömer'i! Huzûr-i Hakk'a çıkarken bu unlu cebhenle, Değil zemîni, getir şâhid âsümânı bile! - Uzak mı yol? Daha çok var mı? - Ancak üç beş adım. Mecâli kalmamış artık zavallının... Baktım: Olanca azmini cebr eyleyip, nefes nefese; Yavaş yavaş yürüyor. Geldi bin belâ ne ise! Sokuldu haymeye, indirdi arkasından unu: - Bırak da testiyi yerleştirin kenâra şunu. Hemen çakılları çömlekten indirip attı, Uzandı testiye, yağ koydu, sonra un kattı. Oturmak istedi, lâkin belâya bak ki: ocak Hemen sönüp gidecek... - Teyze, yok mu hiç yakacak? Kadın getirdi beş on parça yaş diken Ömer'e; Ömer de yakmak için büsbütün serildi yere. Ocak tüter, Ömer üfler zefir-i hârıyle; Zemîni lihye-i beyzâ yı târumâriyle, Sücûd tavr-ı huşû'unda, muttasıl süpürür; İçinde rûhu yanar, cebhesinde ter köpürür! Döner muhît-i nigâhında tûde tûde duman; Bulut geçer gibi necmin hıyat-ı nûrundan! Ocak tutuştu, yemek pişti; - Var mı teyze kabın? Getir de indirelim... - Var büyükçe bir kap, alın. Yemek sıcaktı, fakat kim durup da bekliyecek! Ömer çocuklara bir bir yedirdi üfliyerekl Kesildi haymede mâtem, uyandı rûh-i sürûr; Çocuklar oynaşıyorlar, kadın ferîh ü fahûr. Ömer bu âlemi gördükçe gaşy içindeydi... Dedim: - Sabâh oluyor kalkalım... - Evet, haydi! Yarın Emâret'e gel teyze, öğleyin beni bul; Emîr'e söyleriz elbette hayr olur me'mul. Yüzü gülmüştü teyzenin, baktık, Biz de çıktık vedâ edip artık. Hiç görünmeksizin gelip geçene, Doğru indik Halîfe'nin evine. "Şimdi nerdeysegün doğar, kalıver." Diye, koyvermiyordu, çünki, Ömer. Etti az sonra subh-i velveledâr Uyuyan şehri kâmilen bîdâr Öğle geçmişti, çıktı geldi kadın. - Galiba, teyze, uykusuz kaldın! İşte bağlanmak üzredir nafakan, Alacaksın her ay gelip buradan. Şimdi affeyledin değil mi beni? - Böyle göster fakat adâletini. | style="width: 150px; vertical-align: top"| TÜRKÇE Onun idaresindeyiz, ona bizler Allah'ın emanetiyiz; Gelip de bir aramak yok mu? -Haklısın, yalnız, Zavallının işi pek çok, zaman bulup gelemez; Gidip de söylememişsen ne haldesin bilemez -Niçin halifeliği vaktiyle kabul etmişti? Bundan sonra böyle bir çürük mazereti kim kabul eder? Zavallının işi çokmuş!.. Nedir, savaş mı? İşitme sen de etrafında inleyen elemi, Medine halkını çıplak bırak, Mısır'da dolaş... Gaza! Gaza! diye git, soy dünyayı, gel paylaş! Çocukların bu sefer yükselince feryadı, Kadının öfkesi artık çılgın bir hâl aldı: -Şu feryatlar ki çıkar tâ bulutların içine; Ömer! Lanet yıldırımları olur, iner tepene! Yetimin âhını yağmur duası zannetme: O çığlık kaderin bir yıldırım gibi gürlemesidir ki gönderir yokluğa! "Açız! Açız! Bize bir lokma olsun ekmek ver..." "Susundu yavrularım, işte oldu, şimdi pişer!" Gidip de söyleyeyim ha? Dilencilik yapamam! Ömer de kim? Benim ondan daha cömertti babam. Ölür de yüz suyu dökmem sizin halifenize!.. Ömer vuruldu bu son sözle... -Haklısın teyze! Avut çocukları, ben şimdicek gider gelirim. Halife önde, bitik, suçlu, kırılmış, pişman; Ben arkasında, perişan, çadırdan ayrıldık. Sabaha karşı biraz başlamıştı aydınlık. Köyün köpekleri ejderha gibi saldırıyor, Bırakmıyor bizi yoldan, fakat kim aldırıyor! Medine'nin dalarak eğri büğrü sokaklarına; Dönüp dönüp hele geldik yiyecek ambarına. Halife girdi açıp, ben de girdim emriyle, Arandı her yeri, bir mum yakıp aceleyle. -Şu tek çuval unu gördün ya! Haydi yükle bana; Bu testi yağ doludur, elverir o yük de sana. Çuval halifede, yağ bende, çıktık ambardan; Kilitleyip geri döndük deminki yollardan. Mesafe, baktım, uzun; yük yaman, Ömer yaralı; Dedim ki: -Ben götüreydim... Verir misin çuvalı? -Hayır, yorulsa değil, ölse yardım etme sakın: Vebali kendine aittir İbni Hattâb'ın. Kadın ne söyledi, Abbas, işitmedin mi demin? Yarın Allah'ın huzurunda, kimseler, Ömer'in Zararına ortak olmaz, bugünlük olsa bile; Evet, halifeliği yüklenmeyeydi vaktiyle. Dicle kenarında bir kurt aşırsa bir koyunu, Gelir de Allah'ın adaleti sorar Ömer'den onu! Bir ihtiyar kadın kimsesiz kalır, Ömer sorumlu! Yetim acıların gözyaşında boğulur, Ömer sorumlu! Yoksulların yuvalan ilgisizlikten yıkılsa: Ömer kalır yine altında, hiç değil kimse! Yeryüzünde zulümle bir damla kan dökünce biri: O damla bir koca girdap olur boğar Ömer'i Kınlan, beddua eden her kalpte Ömer'in adı duyulmakta; Mateme bürünmüş her yerden Ömer kovulmakta! Ömer halife iken başka kim sorumlu tutulur? Ömer ne yapsın, Allah'ım, insan çok zalim ve cahildir! Ömer'den isteniyor beklenen Muhammed'den... Ömer! Ömer! Nasıl aldın bu yükü sırtına sen? -Sen almasan acaba kim gelip de senden iyi, İdare edecek içine düştüğün bu mücadeleyi? Evet, adaleti "mutlak adalet" gibi düşünürsen eğer, Ömer değil ya ne olsan bırak ki hepsi boşa gider! İnsan, adaleti "mutlak" olarak düşünürse, Ümidini mahkûm görür her zaman ümitsizliğe. Sen ey Ömer, ne melek, ne bir zalim halifesin... Fakat elinde ne var? Mazlum yaratılmıştır insan! Görür gökyüzündeki burçların bütün yıldızları, Karanlık içinde, yük altında inleyen Ömer'i! Allah'ın huzuruna çıkarken bu una bulanmış yüzünle, Değil yeryüzünü, şahit tut gökyüzünü bile! -Uzak mı yol? Daha çok var mı? -Ancak üç beş adım. Gücü kalmamış artık zavallının... Baktım: Olanca azmini zorlayıp, nefes nefese; Yavaş yavaş yürüyor. Geldi bin bela ne ise! Sokuldu çadıra, indirdi arkasından unu: -Bırak da testiyi yerleştirin kenara şunu. Hemen çakılları çömlekten indirip attı; Uzandı testiye, yağ koydu, sonra un kattı. Oturmak istedi, fakat belaya bak ki: Ocak, Hemen sönüp gidecek... -Teyze, yok mu hiç yakacak? Kadın getirdi beş on parça yaş diken Ömer'e; Ömer de yakmak için büsbütün serildi yere. Ocak tüter, Ömer üfler ateşli nefesiyle; Yeri, darmadağınık beyaz sakalıyla, Huşu içinde secde eder gibi devamlı süpürür; İçinde ruhu yanar, yüzünde ter köpürür! Bakışlarının çevresinde yığın yığın duman döner; Sanki yıldızın nur iplikleri önünden bulut geçiyor gibidir! Ocak tutuştu, yemek pişti; -Var mı teyze kabın? Getir de indirelim... -Var büyükçe bir kap, alın. Yemek sıcaktı, fakat kim durup da bekleyecek! Ömer çocuklara bir bir yedirdi üfleyerek! Kesildi çadırda matem, başladı canlı bir sevinç; Çocuklar oynaşıyorlar, kadında da bir neş'e ve sevinç. Ömer bu âlemi gördükçe kendinden geçmekteydi... Dedim: -Sabah oluyor kalkalım... -Evet, haydi! Yarın halifelik dairesine gel teyze, öğleyin beni bul; Halifeye söyleriz, elbette bir hayır umulur Yüzü gülmüştü teyzenin baktık, Biz de çıktık veda edip artık. Hiç görünmeksizin gelip geçene, Doğru indik Halife'nin evine. "Şimdi nerdeyse gün doğar, kalıver" Diye, koyvermiyordu, çünkü, Ömer. Az sonra sabahın gürültüsü Uyuyan şehri tamamen uyandırdı. Öğle geçmişti, çıktı geldi kadın. -Galiba, teyze, uykusuz kaldın! İşte bağlanmak üzredir nafakan, Alacaksın her ay gelip buradan. Şimdi affeyledin değil mi beni? -Böyle göster fakat adaletin 1) 1867-1937yıllan arasında yaşamış olan Servet-i Fünun şairlerinden Ali Ekrem Bolayır. Namık Kemal'in oğludur. Akif, çok başarılı olduğu manzum hikaye alanında Ali Ekrem'den çok VaraAmdığım çeşitli vesilelerle ifade etmiştir. (2) Abbas: Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in amcası | style="width: 150px; vertical-align: top"| A very dark, frosty night ... To See Ibn Khattab , I went out home and the roads within the dark confines. I 'm the only passenger! Not after a long time , Appeared ahead slowly, An Arab like a sculpture. Through the darkness as if a huge pile! Strange in a white cardigan, Coming imposingly I snuck up, he came we came closer; Said hello without stopping. While thinking about the voice , That blur hold my arm I looked, isn’t he Omar? Omar-Ya! Such late, what’s up? -I went out to wander neighborhoods. Come along with me, a few steps Neither a sound nor an awaken wandering aroun Everywhere is in a death silence. Omar, as protective power of God, is wandering Look at this city, which lies in peace! He ascended to the heaven Bosom horizons by shooting With the look of eternity, A star and a light around ! Omar is standing in front of every house, Listening, insiders are unaware. Not passed even one of the ruined houses, We examined every the door each. We came out of Medina ; He saw a tent,stopped again. An old woman sitting near the fireplace, Was stirring the food of the chilren Sshouting "We’re hungry! We’re hungry!" -Hold on little children, İt’s about to cook But it wasn’t still cooked Cries of children had begun again Omar bowed, he got in at the end She bowed him with a very unhappy face Why are the kids crying, tell me? -This is the second day, they are hungry ... -Then, why do not you give a little to eat? -Food? Do you the pottery Is full of tirit? In which there is only water; Boiling with pebble stone the whole time! What remedy? Maybe they stop, I said. Do not blame. -What about your husband, your son, or brother, or uncle ... Don’t you have even a man? -All of them are dead ... . Have nobody. -Is that your little ones -My grandchildren. -Too many! Doesn’t anybody go to caliph and tell ? oh To the Caliph? God damn him as soon as possible! I hope, his flag of victory would fall on the ground very near future ... And find his curse in this world! -What has Omer done you curse him? -When I was consoling the orphan does the caliph have to sleep? We are on his management, we’re entrusted to him by Allah. Why doesN2t he come and visit? -You 're right, but He had many things to do, can not find the time; He can’t know how you are If you didn’t go and tell. -Why did he agree to be the caliphate? After that, who will accept such a flimsy excuse? Many things to do,poor! .. What, war? Don’t hear the howling around you, Leave the people of Medina naked, walk around in Egypt ... Go, noble world, come share! When the cry of the chilren rose this time Women's anger was the crazy one -That cries shrieks into the clouds; Omar! And will be lightning of curse , goes down your stack! Don’t think the orphans curse is pray of rain. The scream is a thunder of lightning of fate that sends you to absence. "We’re hungry! We’re hungry! Please give us a loaf bread" "Be silent my little children, it^s okay, it will cook in a few minutes!" I go and tell, huh? I can’t beg! Who is Omar? My farther was more generous than him. I prefer to die instead of begging your caliphs Omar was shot in the last words ... -You are right aunt Soothe the chilren!I will came in a few minutes The Caliph in front , wan, criminal, broken, sorry; I'm behind, devastated, broke up the tent. Was a little light in the morning. the village dogs was attacking as dragons, Not leaving us, but who cares! Dip in the crooked streets of the medina; We reached the food warehouse . Caliph opened and entered , I entered on his order, Every place was searched, hastily lit a candle. -Can you see that only one sack? Let me carry; This jug is full of oil, you carry it. The caliph carrying the sack and I the jug, we left the barn. We lock and go back the ways which we have just before gone. I thougt the distance is long; the load is heavy, Omar is injured; I said: -Let ma carry?… Would you give the sack? -No, even though he dies don’t help Ibn Khattab himself has consequences. what did the women say?, Abbas , didn’t you hear ? Tomorrow in the presence of God, Nobody shares the damage of , Omar , even today Yes, then he would’t have accepted being a caliphate. If on the edge of the Tigris, a wolf strike a sheep, It asks Omer the justice of God! An old women is alone, Omar is responsible! Orphans drowns intheir own tear of sorrow, Omar is responsible! If the houses of the poors fall downbecause of irrelavence Again Omar is under it , noone else! If one sheeds a drop of blood with cruelty That drop becomes a huge whirlpool and drawns Omer The name of Omer can be heard in every heart that broken Omar is dismissed from everywhere that mourns When the caliph is Omar, who else can be responsible ? What can Omer do, my God, so cruel and ignorant people! Omar is asked to do what is expected from Muhammed ... Omar! Omar! How did you get this load on your back ? Who will handle this challange you’re in, better than you , If you don’t carry that burden? Yes, if you think justice as "absolute justice" Not only Omer but evreyone means nothing If human think justice as “absulute”, He always sentences his hoe to his despair. You, O Omar, you’re neither anangel, nor a cruel caliph ... But what have you got in your hand?. Human created as oppressed! All the stars Sees signs in the sky, In the dark, groaning Omar under the load! While the presence of God with this flour soaked face, Make not only the earth, but even sky the witness ! -Is it far way? Is there more? Only , three to five steps. He hasn’t got any strentgth... I looked: Guarding utmost perseverance, out of breath; Walking slowly. At the end he came Crept into the tent, pulled the flour behind the -Put the jug aside from that. He threw pebbles out of pottery immediately; Reached jug, added oil , then added the flour. Wanted to sit down, but what’s that trouble,:the cooker Just going to fade away ... -Auntie, do not have any fuel? Women brought five to ten wet thorn to Omar thorn; Omar laid entirely to the ground to burn . Owen reeks, Omar blows hot breath; Continuous sweeps the flor with disheveled white beard, as if in awe of prostration; His spirit burns inside and sweat foams on his face! Smoke turns around his glance; As if cloud is passing in front of the star's holy light! Cooker caught fire, food is cookd -Do you have a bowl-aunt? Bring,... -Have a large pot, get it.. Food was hot, but who waits! Omar fed all the children blowing it. mourning ended in the tent ,joy began; Children are playing, women is full of joy. Omar was transported by seeing that scene ... I said: -It’s about the morning ... -Yes, come on! Tomorrow come to caliphate’s apartment, Find me at noon; Lets talk to Caliph , of course,smmthing will be done . The face of the woman was full of joy, We farewel . Without seen by anybody, We went to the Caliph's house. "Now, ıt’s almost dawn, stay" So he didin’t give up Less noise in the morning after The morning noise woke up the city completely. In the afternoon, women came. -I think, aunt, you’re asleep! Your alimony will about to be paid You will come here and get it every month. Have you forgiven me haven’t you? | style="width: 150px; vertical-align: top"| örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Kategori:Kocakarı ile Ömer Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Şiirleri Kategori:Hz.Ömer Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:İbn-i Abbas Kategori:Abbas Kategori:Koca Karı Kategori:Ömer